The Wolverine of the League
by Foxlegend
Summary: He didn't know who he was, what he was or where he came from, but they were stuck with him now. Hopefully he can become more then some animal. With a little help. Naruto/Harem


**Hey Foxlegend here with a brand new story. It's a Naruto/Young Justice/ Marvel**

 **Now this is a Naruto/Harem story so don't complain about it, because you know what I won't give a shit. Now fair criticism is welcome. Anything that helps me as a writer feel free to say.**

 **With that out of the way on to the story.**

 **I don't own any of this... Are you happy now?**

* * *

 _"The weapon is loose!"_

 _"Shoot him before he kills us all!"_

 _"Sir it worked. He's the ultimate weapon."_

 _"Raaahhh!"_

* * *

He woke up in a sweat. Summer time had just begun in Gotham and the heat was almost unbearable. Living in the back alleys the other homeless people felt disgusting enough, he didn't need to sweat the entire night.

Naruto was his name. No last name. No history. At least none that he remembered. That was the worst part. Not knowing who he was. If he had a family. That's why he was in Gotham. The home to the unwanted. Naruto looked down at his hands. The home to the strange. And strange he was. Sitting in a alley in nothing but black shorts and a grey hoody, his sunny blonde hair sticking out. He couldn't afford shoes and his other clothes were found in the garbage. To anyone else he was a young runaway teenager of the age 16 or 17. Nothing else. Oh if those people only knew.

The Silent night in Gotham was broken by the sounds of sirens. Naruto looked up from his spot in his alley as multiple fire trucks raced by. He looked in the direction they went. A great blaze had started and illuminated a part of Gotham

Naruto just looked away. He wasn't a hero. Let Batman handle it. As more trucks flew by Naruto looked down with a grimace.

"Maybe a should check it out. Make sure it's no where near here."

* * *

A fire didn't describe the blaze. A inferno was much better. He could feel the heat from his spot on a rooftop. To say it was intense was putting it mildly. Flames were reaching high in the air. But the firefighters had it handled.

"There someone trapped on the fourth floor!"

We can't get near it!"

God damn it!

Naruto looked over to the building. It was a good distance away. His life sucked. He pulled his hood over his head. He got a good distance away for a running start. His legs stretched out as he leaped across the gap.

Hopefully he made it.

* * *

Vicky Vale was a good reporter. She was one of the first that picked up on Batman and that made her famous. So when a rash a strange fires started. She immediately started to piece it together. Someone wanted these fires to start. She just didn't know who yet.

"There's someone trapped on the fourth floor!" a pedestrian yelled out. Vicki gasped in shock. She and everyone else had thought the apartment complex had been cleared out.

"We can't get near it!" one of the firefighter screamed out and Vicki felt sorrow for the poor unfortunate soul and she had to look away. It was then that she noticed the figure across the street. He was going to jump! The figure leaped from the rooftop and easily cleared the gap and smash through a window.

Vicki sighed in relief. Hopefully they got to the person in time.

* * *

Naruto smashed through a window, glass piercing his skin. He shook it off as his skin mended itself together not even leaving a scar.

"And he sticks the landing!" Naruto yelled out in joy as a part of the roof started to fall on him. Naruto easily dodged the burning ruble, but part of it still landed on his shoulder.

"Oh fuck." Wasn't the pain that got to Naruto. It was the fact that he'd been on fire that startled him so much. He just needed to get in, get the civy and get out. No more hero after this.

"Someone help me!" Naruto heard and he ran to the source, avoiding the flames as best as he could. This building was about to come down and he needed to hurry. He didn't have a doubt that he would survive, but the voice. The voice was that of a little girl and he couldn't stand to see someone that young get hurt because he didn't move fast enough.

His sense were in overdrive. The smoke and flames clustered around him, blocking most of the scent, but he was still able to make out something. Something human. In the last door in the hallway.

He wasted no time. His tall frame bashed through the doorway and sitting in the the large living room was a young girl. She looked so out of place in her pajamas sitting among the burning wreckage. She wouldn't even come near him.

"Come on! I'm here to help you!" he cried annoyed that she wouldn't let him help her. This place was coming down soon.

Her frighten eyes were locked on something because she hadn't blinked once sine he busted in. What was she looking at?

"L-l-look out!" she screamed and Naruto turned to see a clawed fist smash straight into his temple. He was flung back into the burning remains of a couch. The man before him was a monster. Standing well over 6'5 with long blonde hair. His eyes were a furious brown that reminded him of a big cat. He was wearing a black armor like suit* and he grinned savagely at his fellow fallen blonde.

"Well look here. The runt finally shows up." The man said as he picked Naruto up with one hand and slammed him into the roof, causing some of the roof to fall down on top of him.

"What do you mean 'finally'" Naruto growled as his wounds healed.

"Well this is like the fifth fire I've started in last two weeks. I figured I would have gotten your attention a long time ago."

"You burned down buildings just to get my attention!" The man just chuckled.

"Runt I would burn down all of Gotham if it meant I could kill you, but the bosses what you alive for whatever reason." The man said as if he was talking about the weather.

"You bastard." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that runt. You say something."

"I said **you bastard!** " Naruto roared as he picked up some burning ash and threw it in the man's face blinding him enough for Naruto to grab the girl and run. This wasn't the place for a fight and he still needed to worry about the girl.

"Ah god damn it you little fucker. I'll get you for that." the man roared as Naruto ran back down the hallway, the girl desperately holding on as Naruto lunged out of the broken window, Naruto managing to flip mid air so that they would land on his back.

This was going to hurt. A lot

* * *

Harvey Bullock was having a long night. This was probably the fifth fire in the last two weeks and it just screamed arson to anyone with a brain. Unfortunately Ms. Vale just happened to be a person with a brain.

"Detective Bullock, any news on the rash of fire hitting Gotham recently?" she asked as more reporters swarmed him.

"No comment."

Just as he said that people started screaming and there was a loud crash as a body landed smack dab onto his car, destroying it. And to think he just had it cleaned. The body was a blonde boy in his mid teens. Still breathing to from the movements he was making.

"Look out!"

"Someone get help! The boy just jumped out of building."

It wasn't the boy that had Bullocks attention. It was the thing that was in his arms that had his attention. A small girl probably no older then 5 or six that had his attention. He went for his pistol.

"Don't just stand there get this girl some help damn it!" The teen yelled as he climbed down from the ruined car. EMT rushed to both of them, but the boy handed them the girl and took off for the nearest alley.

"Hey stop!" one of the officers ordered, but Harvey knew they wouldn't catch the boy. He may have been injured when he hit the car, but as he was getting off he noticed the blonde healing very quickly. So quickly that he didn't have a scratch on him, just a pair of ruined clothes. Harvey sighed as he knew that Gordon wasn't going to be very happy about this.

It was just another night in Gotham.

* * *

Sabretooth looked down at the flashing lights as the people's attention were focused on the heroic blonde and not the man standing by the broken window.

Reaching up to a earpiece he talked into it.

"Target managed to escape."

 _"-What!-"_ a voice roared as Sabretooth felt his ears starting to bleed. _"-Find him Sabretooth! Do what ever you have to do! Kill whoever you have to!-"_

"I'll get him!" Sabretooth growled. He couldn't loose him. He had his scent.

* * *

Voices were all around him and he didn't recognize they were saying something. Something about a weapon.

Wake up

That voice he did recognize. It was familiar to him, but he didn't know where.

Wake up!

The voice was know screaming at him and Naruto wanted to go to it to find out who it was. To see if it knew him.

 **Wake Up!**

Then there was light.

* * *

Naruto scrambled to his feet as he had no idea what that was. A memory maybe? Whatever it was it helped him figure out somethings. After his brief fight last night he got as far way from that building trying to get some ground between him and that guy. He past out on the other side of Gotham as the sun came up

1\. That asshole was looking for him and was more than willing to kill people.

2\. He caught the attention of everyone in Gotham last night.

3\. Someone was looking for him and they sent the asshole after him.

Naruto didn't know where he came from. He didn't know what he was. What he did know was that guy was coming to get him.

And he would be ready.

* * *

 **I hope this was a good start to my new fic. Leave a review**

 ***Sabretooth's suit looks like the one hew wears underneath his coat in X-Men Evolution just minus the coat**

 **Harem: Megan, Artemis, Zatanna,**

 **The rest of the harem to be announced later. If you have suggestions let me know in a review.**

 **Fox out**


End file.
